Possessed
by Vannita22
Summary: longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac asked: I have a prompt for you: Soon after his breakup with Magnus Alec is unknowingly possessed by a spirit who is obsessed with love and doesn't believe anyone who has lost love deserves to live. The spirit causes him to act possessive of his loved ones. Upon learning about Magnus the spirit decides to murder him. Can Alec fight the spirit's hold


This prompt was requested to me on Tumblr. So sorry for posting this late. To be honest this has been in my drafts for a while. A lot has been going on. I started working and didn't have a lot of free time. I also had to quit for personal reasons. Also a family member of mine passed away as well, so I've been dealing with that. It's been difficult to write anything in the first place but with this terrible news, I had to put undercover love on hold for a while. Any writing to be honest. I just wanted to make sure to post this and let you guys know what has been going on and why I have been MIA. I'm a bit rusty. Thank you so much for your patience. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot.

* * *

Watching Magnus leave broke Alec's heart. The way Magnus walked away with his nice and strong posture. His broad shoulders looking even more defined as he strides towards the elevator. Magnus looked breathtaking. It took all of Alec's strength not to reach out and touch that back of his and beg him not to leave. Magnus is out of his reach.

Once Magnus enters the elevator, Alec and him make eye contact one last time and Alec just knew. He knew that even if he begged Magnus, he would have still left. With that thought in mind,the elevator doors closes as Magnus disappears from his sight.

The next day, the only thing that made Alec get out of bed was the fact that he is the head if the institute and he had work to do. If it wasn't for that, Alec wouldn't be able to get out of bed, especially since he spent the entire night crying. You don't know how many times Alec tried not to grab his phone and call Magnus. At least with his work, he would keep his mind busy and not do anything stupid. It doesn't help the fact that Jace and Izzy kept on sending him worried looks every chance they got. Ever since they found out that Magnus and him broke up, they been checking up on him. It didn't bother him at first, but now? They were over doing it.

"Guys, I'm fine," Alec says for the millionth time.

Izzy sighs, "We know you're not."

"Well, I will be," Alec says.

Jace and Izzy look at each other, not believing him.

"We overheard you last night, Alec," Jace says.

Alec closes his eyes. Damn it. He didn't want anyone to see or in this case, hear him being broken.

"We passed by your room to see if you wanted to talk," Izzy explains.

"I don't," Alec says. "I said all I had to say. Magnus and me broke up. What else do I have to say to that? That I'm devastated? Of course I am. That I'm hurt? No doubt about it. Do I already miss him? Always. I just lost the love of my life, I want him back. But right now I can't do anything about it. So no, I'm not okay, I'm far from it. So if we can just focus on the institute at this moment, that would be much appreciated."

Alec walks away, leaving Izzy and Jace staring after him.

* * *

Alec decided to go straight the training room to let out some steam. After blurting those words out to Jace and Izzy, Alec just wanted some time alone. Thank the angel that the training room was not occupied, Alec didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He just felt so angry. Angry at Magnus, but mostly angry at himself. With that in mind, Alec started punching the punching bag. With every punch he did, the heavier his thoughts became. I should have told Magnus about the soul sword. I just wanted to protect him. I didn't want to lose him. If I told him, none of this would have happened. We could have still been together.

As Alec is lost in his thoughts, little did he know, there was someone or something watching him. Alec immediately stops his training as he feels shivers go down his back. Alec turns around, expecting to see someone or something, but nothing. He was the only one in the room.

 _Weird_ , Alec thinks as he goes back to what he was doing.

* * *

 **SPIRIT POV**

 _Hmm, he seems vulnerable. Heartbroken,_ the spirit thinks as a smirk begins to form on his face.

Perfect, the spirit says as he lunges towards Alec's body.

Alec didn't see it coming.

The spirit doesn't know how to explain it. But every single time he enters a new body, he feels different. He feels more alert and good. He feels really good. It's exciting. He has possessed countless of bodies already and the adrenaline never fades. If anything, Alec's body is different from the others. He can feel his anger, hurt, guilt and despair all at once and it thrills him. It means that he's been hurt recently. It makes his work easier. Oh and it definitely helps that Alec is very attractive.

 _This is going to be a lot of fun_ , the spirit thinks.

With that in mind, the spirit heads towards the other room.

The spirit is in awe with what he sees. The moment he stepped into the other room, he noticed how people reacted around him. He saw some people nodding at him with respect. While the others were slacking off but went back to work the moment they saw him.

 _Interesting_ , the spirit thinks and smirks.

He was about to take another step forward when a woman steps in front of him.

"Hey big bro, how are you feeling?" Izzy asks as the spirit looks at her, intrigued.

So this is his sister. Bingo.

The spirit stays staring at her not answering her question. Izzy looks at him weird.

"A bit better," the spirit replies after realizing he hasn't spoken.

Izzy looks at Alec, not believing him but nods anyways. Alec seemed a bit off.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work then," Izzy says as she starts to walk away but then stops as she notices Alec following her.

"Um, Alec?" Izzy asks.

The spirit stops and says, "Yeah?"

"Your office is that way," Izzy says pointing to the other side.

"Right," the spirit says and gestures at Izzy to keep walking and turns around to head to his 'office'. But in reality he turns around to keep an eye on Izzy.

Izzy keeps walking, feeling a bit uncomfortable as she felt shivers go down her back.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur since the break up. But now Jace and Izzy are really worried about Alec. It doesn't help the fact that people have started talking about his behavior. Sure, he's hurting but something else is going on and Jace and Izzy are going to get to the bottom of it.

Speaking of Jace and Izzy, they are at the moment hiding from Alec.

"Do you think we lost him?" Jace asks Izzy as they found an empty room.

Izzy looks around making sure she didn't see Alec. When she didn't, she let out a breath a relief and looked at Jace. "I think we're good."

"Good. Now what the hell is going on with Alec?" Jace asks.

"I don't know. But it definitely has to deal with Magnus. He's taking the breakup worse than we thought." Izzy answers him.

"I know. It's understandable. But I don't know, it feels like something else."

"I get it," Izzy replies.

"No Iz, you don't. I don't know how to explain it but our parabatai bond feels weird, wrong even. It's like yes it's Alec, I feel him but at the same time it's like he's not there. Like he's a complete different person."

"Now that I understand," Izzy says thinking about these past few days. "It's like he doesn't know what he is doing most of the time. When we go on missions he barely even knows how to use his bow and arrow. If anything he gets in the way and tries to keep us from doing our jobs. Every single time someone tries to talk to us, he becomes possessive as if we are his pets or something. i don't know whether he's afraid of losing us or if he is trying to be an overprotective brother. He is just not the same."

Jace nods thinking about another thing that Alec did. The other day Jace was training with a few other shadowhunters and saw how tense Alec was. It got worse when Jace started training with Raj. Raj who is conceited and thinks that he is the shit, challenged Jace on a match, believing that he could beat him. And of course Jace couldn't turn down the challenge and let out his competitive side. But that was made everything go wrong. Jace got overconfident that Raj managed to knock him down. That's when Alec lost it. No one saw it coming. Alec knocked Raj down in a second and started punching him. It took more than three people to get Alec off Raj and hold him back. Raj has been in a bad shape ever since that day.

Jace shakes his head trying to shake the memory. He's never seen Alec like that. He has seen him pissed but that was something else.

"I think we might need to contact Magnus. Although I am pissed at him for hurting Alec. He might know what's going on," Jace says after a moment of silence.

Izzy nods, agreeing with him.

Little did they know that Alec (the spirit) was listening to every word. He curls up his hands into fists and with a clenched jaw says, "Magnus."

 _Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus._

Just thinking about that name brings pain to Alec's heart. The spirit needs to do something about this. His entire body is fulled with rage thinking about this Magnus guy. He needs to find him as soon as possible. It's all his fault. He doesn't deserve to live. Especially not after breaking Alec's heart.

How dare he.

HOW DARE HE.

The spirit walks away, trying to form a plan.

* * *

The next day, Jace and Izzy formed a plan to sneak out and see Magnus. It was hard at first because they noticed that Alec kept on watching them. It's like he knew they were going to do something. They stepped out of the institute knowing perfectly well that Alec was following them. So Jace came up with a distraction. Jace and Izzy saw a huge crowd of people and immediately went towards them to blend in. Alec didn't see it coming so he couldn't see where they were going. At least that's what Izzy and Jace thought. Jace and Izzy took that opportunity and sneaked into an alleyway. They kept on walking and double checked to see if Alec was following them. He wasn't. Realizing that they finally lost Alec, Jace and Izzy went straight to Magnus' place. Even though Alec (The spirit) was actually on the roof, following them.

Izzy knocks on Magnus' door. "Magnus? Magnus open up! It's important."

Jace and Izzy hear footsteps getting close to the door but then they stop.

Jace getting irritated says, "Magnus we know you're there. We need your help. It's Alec."

Magnus opens the door.

"What's going on?" Magnus asks.

"Alec has been acting different," Izzy says.

"How so?" Magnus asks.

"He's been very possessive lately when it comes to Jace and I. He snaps at everyone who gets too close to us. Most of the time he's distracted with just watching us. I don't know, he just hasn't been himself."

Magnus sighs, "People act different after a breakup. It happens."

"It's not that Magnus. Alec would have kept to himself and focus on work. He doesn't even do that. It's like he's a complete different person, half of the time. He feels off. Our parabati bond feels off."

This surprises Magnus, now that is weird.

"I'll go and see him. Maybe I can tell what's going on." Magnus says.

"Thank yo..." Izzy gets cut off when another visitor walks in.

"Magnus."

Jace and Izzy turn around and sees Alec standing behind them, staring at Magnus with so much hatred.

"Alec! What are you doing here?"

Magnus looks at Alec and gasps, "That's not Alec."

"What do you mean that's not Alec?"

"There's something evil surrounding him. I repeat, that's not Alec," Magnus says.

Izzy gasps, "Are you saying he's being possessed right now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and I know exactly who is possessing him."

The spirit laughs and finally speaks in his own voice, "So you know about me?"

Jace immediately takes his seraph blade out and confronts the spirit, "Who are you?"

The spirit says nothing and stays staring at Magnus, his hands into fists by his side.

"He's a spirit that is obsessed with love. The love spirit," Magnus says to Jace.

"What? How is that possible?" Jace asks, shocked.

"He possesses people who are heartbroken, which in this case is Alec and kills anyone that takes love for granted," Magnus says.

"How do we get rid of him?" Izzy asks, wanting her brother back.

"We need to give him what he wants," Magnus replies.

"Which is what?" Jace asks.

"Me," Magnus says.

"Magnus, no." Izzy says.

"Don't worry. I will bring Alex... Alec back. But for now, you two need to leave," Magnus says.

"Wait. What? We're not going anywhere," Jace says.

"He's here for me. I can't let him hurt you two," Magnus says looking at Jace and Izzy.

The spirit starts chuckling, "Oh please. You know who I am. So you know that I won't lay a finger on them. This boy loves them too much. But what I can't stand is how much this boy still loves you even after you left him," the spirit says, getting closer to Magnus. Jace and Izzy step in front of Magnus, stopping the spirit from getting closer to him.

"How can you two protect him?! He broke your brother's heart. He deserves to die!" The spirit says out of rage, his eyes turning black.

"Don't you dare take one more step," Izzy says.

"You guys need to leave right now," Magnus says while looking at the spirit.

"We can't leave you alone with him. What if something happens?" Jace says, worrying about Magnus. He might be upset with him at the moment but Alec wouldn't forgive him if anything happened to Magnus.

"The only thing that's going to happen is me bringing Alec back. Now go." Magnus says.

"We can't," Izzy replies.

Magnus closes his eyes out of frustration and says, "I'm sorry," before pushing Jace and Izzy out the door with his magic and puts his wards back up.

Jace and Izzy start yelling Magnus' name but Magnus ignores them as he puts all his focus on the spirit.

"Finally we're alone. You're going to pay," The spirit says as he takes out the seraph blade and charges at Magnus.

Magnus luckily saw this, and immediately dodged his attack. Magnus needs to find a way to reach out to Alec.

"Alec... Alexander, I know you're in there somewhere. I don't want to hurt you," Magnus says as he dodges another attack from the spirit. The spirit starts laughing at Magnus' attempt to reach out to Alec.

"You stupid warlock. He can't hear you. He's in deep sleep right now. You will never reach him," The spirit says, smirking.

"I don't believe that," Magnus says, as he uses his magic to send the seraph blade to the other side of the room. The spirit grunts in annoyance as he go and gets the seraph blade from the floor. Magnus is avoiding using his magic on him because he's in Alec's body and damn right the spirit is going to take advantage of that. He can't avoid his attacks forever.

Magnus takes the opportunity to reach out to Alec as the spirit is distracted with getting the blade back.

"Alexander, listen to my voice. I know you don't want to hurt me. You can stop this. Please don't make me hurt you. I'm right here. I know that you might not forgive me for leaving you like that. I'm so sorry. But don't let this spirit take any more control of your body. Jace and Izzy are here too. We're waiting for you to come back. Please wake up."

The spirit freezes, making Magnus believe that maybe Alec heard him but that thought leaves his mind when the spirit starts talking again, "Blah, Blah, 's all you got? Please just give it a rest and just let me kill you."

The spirit attacks Magnus again with more strength and determination than before, catching Magnus off guard. He ends up pinning Magnus down on the floor, as Magnus tries to push him off without hurting Alec. The spirit smiles flashing his entire teeth. It was an evil smile, not the smile that Magnus loves. It looked wrong. Magnus stares at him with wide eyes.

"Alexander, please."

The spirit smiles, he finally caught Magnus. It's time to finish him.

"Bye, bye, Warlock," the spirit says as he prepares to stab Magnus. Magnus closes his eyes.

* * *

Little did they know, that the entire time something was happening inside Alec's body. Alec was waking up. But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness.

 _Where am I? What's going on? , Alec thinks as he looks around. Alec started panicking. Where is everyone? Why couldn't he see anything or hear anything? He was about to call out when he hears him._

 _'Alexander, please.'_

 _"Magnus? " Alec whispers to himself._

In that moment, things began to clear out and Alec gasps at what he sees. He sees Magnus on the ground, with his eyes closed as a seraph blade gets close to his body.

 _NO. STOP. MAGNUS GET UP. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET UP. FIGHT HIM OFF, Alec says but Magnus doesn't hear him._

 _Damn it. Who is that? Why isn't Magnus doing anything? Wait... Is that me? That's my seraph blade. That's my arm._

 _No, Alec gasps. Not again. He's being possessed again isn't he? He needs to stop this._

Alec's train of thought is interrupted when he sees the seraph blade getting closer to Magnus' heart. Alec panics.

 _NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NOT HIM. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM_. Alec yells and then everything stops.

The spirit freezes after hearing Alec. "No, that's not possible," The spirit says to himself.

The spirit shakes off the odd feeling and tries to stab Magnus again but he couldn't move his arm. His arm was frozen on thin air. He uses his other arm, trying to bring down the other arm but it wouldn't budge.

Magnus eyes widen realizing how the spirit was struggling with his control of Alec's body.

"Alexander? Is that you?" Magnus asks.

Alec makes eye contact with Magnus and Magnus gasps noticing that Alec's hazel eyes were looking right at him.

"Magnus... run. Please... run," Alec says.

"No. You can fight this Alexander. You can do this."

"M-magnus. H-he's too strong." Alec says, struggling to fight off the spirit.

"You're stronger. You can beat him. I know you can. Fight!" Magnus says encouraging Alec.

Alec looks at Magnus with tears in his eyes, he could feel the spirit trying to take over again. He was losing.

Alec shakes his head, a tear drop falling from his eyes, "Magnus, I love you."

Magnus shakes his head, "No. Don't you dare. Don't. You. Dare. Alexander, come back to me. Please, come back to me." Magnus says as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I love you Alexander. I love you so much."

Alec gasps. This is all he needed to hear. With all the strength he had left, Alec fought to take control over his body. There's no way he's going to let this spirit hurt the love of his life. He's had enough. No one gets to control his body and get away with it. Not again. With that in mind, Alec pushed the spirit out of his body.

The spirit ends up on the floor, screaming in agony. He looks at Magnus and glares at him , "You." Alec was about to end him once and for all, until Magnus stops him, shaking his head. Alec looks at him with one eyebrow raised and Magnus gestures back to the spirit. Alec looks back at the spirit and notices how his body starts to disappear. The spirit notices this and starts screaming, "Noooooooooo!" Until he was no more.

Magnus lets out a breath of relief and falls to the floor, exhausted.

" Magnus! Magnus are you okay?" Alec says, crouching down to hold Magnus.

"I'm okay Alexander," Magnus says as he reaches to touch Alec's cheek. "You're back. You came back."

"I'll always come back for you. Magnus I'm so sorry." Alec says leaning into Magnus touch.

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't left like that. I let my anger take over me," Magnus says.

"You had every right to be angry. I lost your trust. I Just wanted to protect you. The thought of losing you was too much. I just chose the wrong way to do that," Alec says.

"We're both idiots," Magnus says with a small smile on his face.

Alec snorts, and drops a kiss on Magnus' forehead. "Idiots in love."

Magnus and Alec stare at each other for a moment, relieved that they were back in each others arms. Alec leans down to give Magnus a kiss when Jace and Izzy start yelling Magnus' name again. Alec looks at Magnus with one eyebrow raised as Magnus shrugs, guilty and says, "Oops."

"What happened?" Izzy and Jace asks, the moment Magnus put his wards down and they barged in.

"He's gone."

"How?"

"Our love was too strong for him," Magnus says, looking at Alec. "He didn't see it coming."

Alec smiles at Magnus as he helps his up and touches his cheek.

"Oh thank god," Izzy says as he rushes to hug Alec. "You're back."

"I'm back," Alec smiles as he hugs Izzy back and pulls Jace into the hug as well.

"Magnus, you did it," Izzy says.

Magnus shakes his head. "That was all Alexander."

Alec shakes his head, "No. It was you. I came back because of you. I saw he was going to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen."

Magnus looks at Alec with tears in his eyes.

"Does that mean that you two will finally talk and get back together?" Jace asks.

"I'm never letting him go again," Magnus says as he pulls Alec into a hug.

Possessed or not. Alec will always come back for Magnus.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Thanks again for your patience.  
If you want to request more malec prompts or talk to me about anything, contact me on Tumblr: Vannita22

If you want to check out my book on amazon, it's called: Friendship, Love, And Disaster

*I will try to upload a new chapter of Undercover Love soon.


End file.
